


Naming Ceremony

by Badwolf36



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fun, Gen, Humor, Names, Seraph Sorey (Tales of Zestiria), Seraphim, Sorey is a Sweetheart (Tales of Zestiria), Sorey's Memories Are Not Lost (Tales of Zestiria), Spoilers, Tales of Zestiria Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwolf36/pseuds/Badwolf36
Summary: Sorey needs a True Name. His companions have suggestions. Terrible, terrible suggestions.
Relationships: Edna & Sorey (Tales of Zestiria), Lailah & Sorey (Tales of Zestiria), Mikleo & Sorey (Tales of Zestiria), Sorey & Zaveid (Tales of Zestiria)
Kudos: 19





	Naming Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> First effort in the Tales fandom, and it's a short one. Hope you enjoy!

“Sorey the Sluggish,” Edna offers, kicking her boots against the kitchen counter she’s perched on top of.

“Sorey the Sleepy,” Zaveid returns, stretching his arms up before tucking them back behind his head in a makeshift pillow as he lounges on Mikleo’s couch.

“Oooh, oooh, Sorey the Slothful!” Lailah adds excitedly, white skirts fluttering around her legs as she flits around the living room, too restless to settle in one place. 

Mikleo and Sorey, having just entered the room with arms laden with supplies for their upcoming “Show Sorey Some Ruins and How the World Has Changed in His Absence” journey, stop in their tracks.

“What are you guys talking about?” Mikleo asks, with the tone of someone who very much doesn’t _want_ to know, but figures he should find out now so it doesn’t cause him issues later.

“Sorey needs a True Name now that he’s a Seraph,” Edna says. “And considering the circumstances of him _becoming_ a Seraph, we’ve been trying to find titles that really fit.”

“Sorey the Somnolent,” Zaveid adds, bookending the explanation with a new suggestion.

“Sorey the Slow-witted,” Edna says.

“Edna!” Sorey instantly complains. “That’s pretty mean.”

“Can’t help it if it’s true, Mr. Former Shepherd who took a loooooong nap.”

Mikleo sets his bag of supplies down at his feet, wrapping his hand around his chin and humming.

“Uh, Mikky boy, you okay? We were just fooling around.” Zaveid sits up. “Sorry, Sorey.”

But Mikleo waves him off, even as Sorey pouts at the room in general. Finally, after a long pause where he seems deep in thought, Mikleo nods once, solemnly, before adding, “Sorey the Slumberous.”

“Good one, Meebo!”

“That’s a great name!”

“Well played, Mikky boy.”

“Mikleo!” Sorey immediately whines, utter betrayal splashed comically across his face.

Mikleo giggles, flipping his long white ponytail over his shoulder.

“Sorry, Sorey! It was just too good to pass up. I’m sure your name will be perfectly appropriate and not funny in the slightest once we do the actual ceremony. Buuuuut, until then…”

Sorey takes a step back as the other four start grinning evilly at him, a feeling not unlike malevolence making him shiver.

That is, until Lailah’s grin turns a little goofy.

“Sorey the Snoozy!” she sings out, utterly delighted with herself, even as it earns her a loud chorus of groans.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked the fic. They are loved!


End file.
